My teddy
by Ilitia
Summary: Un oso de peluche, un regalo no buscado y una idea descabellada causaran el desenlace mas inesperado para Yurio y Otabek. Entre causalidades y planes, todos pueden conseguir revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Otabek x Yurio - Yaoi - Lemon - Humor.


**¡Bienvenidos! Este sería mi segundo fanfic relacionado con YOI, es un Otayu muy hot, estará dividido en dos capítulos, así que espero disfruten de esta primera parte, encontraran aquí pasión, ternura, amor, lemon salvaje y algunas cosillas locas.**

 **My Teddy**

Mirándolo mejor, era disonante, no cuadraba de ningún modo entre sus cosas, era de un color marrón oscuro, las cejas muy gruesas y la vista era perturbadora con ese par de ojos de cristal tan negros como la noche, pero lo acepto, y tenía una sola y vital razón para aceptarlo, venia de parte de la única persona que logro pasar los límites que el siempre imponía con su arisca personalidad. Ciertamente no le agradaba la compañía, pero su amigo Otabek había sido distinto, ah… eso si le gustaba, las personas diferentes y atrevidas, que tuviesen testículos suficientes para decir las cosas y demostrarlas.

- _Eres feo…_ \- Miro como por decimocuarta vez aquel regalo que tanto a Otabek le costó darle, raro, pero el detalle valía, así el mencionado oso de felpa de tamaño considerable entre sus manos parecía sacado de algún sitio exótico, especialmente su mirada, esa mirada lo medio espantaba, pero era un peluche, un simple peluche que agregaría a la colección de gatos afelpados y hermosos que tenía en su habitación -

Sin pensarlo mucho se encamino a la esquina posterior de su amplia cama, iba a darle un lugar cualquiera al peluche, pero sin notarlo el mismo Yurio hizo espacio en el centro de los demás, en primera fila como el maestro de ceremonia de una particular agrupación de peluches gatunos. Lo acomodo sentado, dándole uno que otro toque y caricia, pensando en que ya el peluche no era tan feo, bueno, sí lo era, pero cuando hay cariño en la mirada, cualquier regalo que venga de las manos correctas vale oro.

Pensando en ello Yurio se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de como Otabek se lo había dado, o mejor dicho, no dado pero si dado. Es mejor explicarlo…

 **0000000**

Había sido una larga sesión de entrenamiento, todo el día poniéndose a tono, que no estuviese compitiendo no era sinónimo de estar vagueando, y menos el que no deseaba ni remotamente parecerse al tazón de cerdo que ahora estaba ocupando mucho del tiempo de Viktor. El cerdito también estaba de visita en la pista de San Petersburgo, pero no solo el, tal parecía que el pentacampeón decidió hacer una invitación más, y eso fue lo único que lo mantuvo algo más bajo perfil, porque junto a él estaba Otabek Saltin, esa empatía le llevo a los vagos recuerdos de los entrenamientos de su tierna juventud, lo torpe que era el kazako, tan poco grácil y delicado, pero ahora, a su modo, había cambiado, era un joven de movimientos armoniosos, agiles y muy varonil.

-…. – El rostro de Yurio se tiño de carmín al pensar en todos los atributos de su inesperado invitado en la pista –

Sus ojos se desviaban de vez en vez hacia el kazako, mas precisamente en su anatomía, detallando su cuerpo atlético, más grueso y musculoso que el suyo, Otabek gozaba de muy buena musculatura, un rostro algo inexpresivo y serio, pero él tampoco era de tener una sonrisa, le gustaba más esa expresión seria de su amigo, le encantaba esa mirada que parecía escudriñar su interior, no podía ser tonto creyendo que no notaba como Otabek también sufría de algún tipo de fijación en él, bueno, eran amigos, pero los amigos no se ven con hambre.

Otra vez se sonrojo pensando en ello, su rostro llego a un punto de calor y sofoco que decidió salir de la pista para refrescarse, demasiados pensamientos dirigidos a un solo ser en esa pista tan grande y tan llena de gente.

 _-¡Yurio!_

 _-¿Qué quieres, viejo?_ – Miro de reojo a Viktor que venía acompañado de Otabek –

 _-Pues solo quería decirte que me encanta verlos patinar juntos_ – Sin pena alguna hizo espacio para que Otabek se parara cerca del rubio –

 _-¿Por qué mejor no vas a molestar al tazón de cerdo?_ – Trato de alejar la mirada de un notablemente incomodo Otabek –

 _-Ya me retiro, solo quería dejarte en buenas manos, byeeee…_ \- Viktor le dio una palmada en el hombro al kazako y se fue casi que dando saltitos de felicidad –

 _-Eh… Yuri_ – Otabek estaba muy incómodo con sus manos tras la espalda, parecía tener algo en ellas –

 _-Habla_ – Se cruzó de brazos tan ansioso como su amigo, pero haciendo de tripas corazón –

 _-¡Tómalo!_ – Sin nada de delicadeza extendió sus manos con una caja de regalo algo grande entre ellas –

 _-No es mi cumpleaños._ – Miro la caja con soberana duda, no se esperó que Otabek hiciera algo así, nunca se habían dado nada, salvo una vez que compraron franelas iguales, pero eso lo hacen los buenos amigos ¿o no? –

 _-Dime si lo aceptaras o no._ – Hablo seriamente, tan serio, que Yuri agarro la caja automáticamente de entre sus manos –

 **0000000000**

 _-Otabek tienes pésimo gusto para los peluches._ – Dio un suspiro al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y salía a darse una ducha, ya era tarde y estaba cansado por el día de entrenamiento –

Mientras Yurio se daba su merecido baño, en otro lugar no muy lejano estaba un pensativo Otabek, acostado en la amplia cama del hotel donde se hospedaba, ya se había duchado también y tan solo pasaba su tiempo mirando a la pantalla de su teléfono celular, moviendo una a una las imágenes de su galería de fotos. Esa tarde Viktor se empecino en que se tomaran muchas fotos juntos, había un sinfín de ellas, pero el kazako tan solo se detenía en las que un rubio patinador aparecía, casi que embobado por la penetrante mirada verde intenso, esos ojos… era su perdición, siempre pensaba en ellos, recordando su infancia, lo mucho que admiraba en la lejanía a un intrépido y muy ágil niño rubio, parecía frágil en físico, pero su cara, su expresión, era todo un guerrero.

 _-No quiero ser un cobarde como en el pasado…_ \- Acaricio la pantalla al tiempo que daba un sonoro suspiro –

Mientras seguía en ello, su celular comenzó a sonar avisándole de mensajes entrantes, con una rapidez algo ansiosa decidió revisar, quizás Yurio quería conversar un rato sobre la loca situación del raro peluche que acabo regalándole, pero para su sorpresa, no era de Yurio la conversación, se trataba de otro ruso con un perturbador y repentino interés en él y su relación con su compatriota.

 _-¿Viktor?_ – Susurro al tiempo que respondía a los mensajes que iban entrando –

 _ **-¡Hola Otabek! espero aun estés despierto.**_

 _ **-Buenas noches.**_

 _ **-Entre todo el ajetreo del día de hoy se me olvido darte algo.**_

 _ **-Le estoy agradecido por el detalle del peluche para Yuri, pero no necesito que me ayude más con el…**_

 _ **-¡No es nada! Te dije que le encantaría, por eso te lo di, sabía que Yurio no se negaría a un regalo así, menos viniendo de tus manos.**_

 _ **\- Gracias.**_

 _ **-Pero bueno, solo te quería dejar esto…**_

Otabek se quedó mirando el último mensaje entrante, se trataba de un link de alguna página, era un poco raro que Viktor le diera algo así, bueno, no más raro que ser interceptado en el hotel a primera hora del día por el mismo Viktor, y que este se empeñara en dejarle un extravagante oso de peluche para que lo obsequiara a Yurio. Eso había sido lo más curioso que el ruso le había dado, así que un link no era nada, aceptaría con respeto el detalle y se iría a dormir, estaba agotado por el día de entrenamiento y de emociones fuerte.

El kazako vio como Viktor se despedía con un par de emoticones de caritas felices y le dejaba libre para que el abriera el link. No tardo nada abrirlo y ver como se alzaba una nueva ventana con un fondo totalmente negro, en el centro una rueda de cargando que titilaba intermitentemente le hizo comprender que se trataba de algún video, quizás el ruso los había grabado mientras patinaba. No era mala la idea el ver a Yurio una vez más antes de cerrar sus ojos, hasta se emocionó mientras se metía completamente entre las mullidas colchas de la cama, ansioso por rememorar las horas vividas en ese largo día. Pero el video no resulto ser sobre ello, lo que noto Otabek fue como aparecía claramente ante su pantalla de celular lo que podría ser una habitación, el encuadre del video era raro, como si alguien estuviese filmando acostado en la cama. Podía ver sabanas, algunos cojines negros y un cobertor estampado en el estilo animal print, tras la cabecera de la cama había un gran afiche negro con una especie de garra de tigre dando el efecto que estuviese rasgando el papel para salir del mismo.

- _Ese afiche seria digno de Yuri._ \- Otabek bromeo en voz baja mientras seguía curioseando en el video hasta que escucho como algo se movía tras cámara, estaba claro que esta estaba fija en algún sitio y no había forma de ver un paneo de lo que lo rodeaba –

El link que le envió Viktor se trataba de una grabación en una habitación, pero lo curioso es que no había nada de interés que tuviese que ver con él, su dedo índice se movió para cerrar la ventana pero quedó paralizado ante la repentina aparición de algo, delante de sus ojos se presentó alguien que él conocía muy bien.

- _Oso horroroso, ven acá._ – La voz de Yurio hizo que a Otabek se le erizara toda la piel en un segundo, era una grabación de su mejor amigo en su habitación –

Lo siguiente que noto el kazako era que la grabación estaba ejecutándose ¡en vivo! Y la cámara estaba estratégicamente oculta dentro del oso de felpa que le había regalado esa tarde. La conclusión fue sencilla de sacar al ver como finalmente la cámara se movía al mismo tiempo que Yurio agarro el oso y se acostó en la cama boca arriba dejando el mencionado animal sobre su vientre, parecía que lo había sentado allí como una curiosa forma de inspeccionarlo mientras hablaba solo.

 _-Eres lo más feo que me han dado._ \- Con saña hundió uno de sus dedos en el ojo del peluche –

 _-Viktor se equivocó, a Yuri no le gustan estas cosas_ \- Su rostro se afligió un poco al ver como Yurio trataba al pobre peluche que sin desearlo le había dado el –

 _-Pero… me lo regalo Beka así que tienes el permiso de quedarte_. – Sonrió con malicia dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza, haciendo que la imagen se moviera un poco – _Y… Hueles a él._

Sin nada de pena Yurio estrecho al oso entre sus brazos, llevándolo cerca de su rostro para sentir mejor el aroma al perfume que el kazako utilizaba, era una mezcla agradable de canela y almizcle, un aroma suave, algo dulce pero a la vez muy varonil. Le encantaba ese aroma, recordando la primera vez que lo sintió, cuando Otabek apareció en medio de los callejones de Barcelona, montando en su motocicleta, salvándolo como si se tratase de un caballero medieval sobre su corcel.

 _-Hueles bien, demasiado bien…_ \- Aspiro profundamente mientras mantenía el peluche entre sus brazos, dándole un primer plano al kazako de su rostro algo sonrojado, notando como las mejillas de Yurio estaban tornándose en un leve rosa pálido –

Algo muy dentro de Otabek se removió agradablemente, el frio y odioso Yurio podía tener tales expresiones en su rostro, se veía tan tierno, inocente y dulce, parecía un niño pequeño acurrucado en el pecho de su madre, llenándose del aroma más divino que pueda respirar.

 _-Beka idiota, hueles demasiado bien… te veías genial hoy._ – Hizo un ligero puchero con sus labios, alejando un poco al oso para mirarlo a los ojos – _Haces que piense y desee cosas nada normales._

Para cuando los labios de Yurio pronunciaron esa frase, ya Otabek estaba sentado en su cama tan tensado como una liga, con un raro calor que empezaba en la boca de su estómago y pasaba a arrasar su cuerpo entero, sintiendo que la gran colcha con que estaba arropado era incomoda, pero la situación se puso más íntima aun, Yurio se dejó caer en su cama de lado colocando al oso frente a él, acariciándolo con una de sus manos mientras la otra viajaba poco a poco por su pecho y estómago, bajando más y más hasta encontrar lo que lo estaba incomodando desde que había salido de la ducha, el pensar tanto en Otabek, y ahora su aroma impregnado en el oso, fue demasiado para sus hormonas juveniles muy alborotadas. Sin pena alguna comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo, metiendo su diestra dentro del pantalón de pijama estampado de tigre hasta llegar a sus bóxer negros, rozando con sus dedos una naciente erección palpitante y húmeda.

-…. – Otabek se sintió ardiendo por dentro, si pudiese verse a sí mismo, estaba seguro que su cara estaba al rojo vivo, sentía hasta las orejas calientes, todo era como un pozo de lava ardiendo donde lo habían zambullido sin el desearlo, tan solo mirando como la mano del jovencito se movía arriba y abajo –

El oso estaba ubicado de tal modo que el pobre kazako no tenía manera de evitar no ver el video, detallando como las caderas de Yurio se mecían en un leve vaivén al mismo tiempo que su otra mano también se movió hasta su pantalón bajándolo un poco para liberar completamente su miembro erecto y sonrojado de excitación. Otabek paso saliva varias veces, su boca se secó, su garganta medio trabada y la lengua le pesaba, era como si le faltaba el aire, paralizado por el video en vivo. Su cerebro pareció desconectarse de cualquier otro suceso que no fuera el ver a Yurio en un acto tan íntimo y masculino como el desfogar sus hormonas mientras fantaseaba.

- _aahh… Otabek._ – Un débil gemido inundo los oídos del nombrado kazako, Yurio estaba susurrando su nombre mientras se tocaba –

Para ese instante la colcha que lo cubría ya estaba tirado lejos de él, sintiendo como el calor que acosaba su rostro y cuello había empezado a bajar con un rumbo muy bien definido hasta su ingle, sus bóxer ajustados molestaban, incomodaba sentir como su masculinidad empezaba a latir y crecer, volviéndose una mortificante consecuencia de dicho espectáculo visual.

Pero Otabek se negó a seguirle el juego al mal intencionado de Viktor, estaba seguro que mando ese link para que el viera a Yurio en su intimidad, no estaba seguro si eso incluía el observarlo masturbarse, pero le parecía impropio aprovecharse de la situación y proceder a hacer lo mismo mirando a Yurio, creía que era como engañarlo, no era honorable hacerlo, y con todo el dolor de su apretado y erguido miembro, cerro la ventana del link.

Dormir fue lo último en que pudo pensar, tan solo se quedó tirado en la amplia cama, mirando a la oscuridad reinante, fijándose en un techo que solo daba vestigios de existir porque la tímida luz de la calle se filtraba de vez en vez entre las gruesas cortinas de la habitación. Dio infinidad de vueltas, esperando que su erección se apagara, tratando encarecidamente de no recordar la voz agónica de Yurio pronunciando su nombre, los jadeos susurrantes que escapaban de sus labios carnosos y enrojecidos de placer, el palpitar de una erección cálida, ¿A quién engañaba? Si estaba más excitado que antes, bajando su mano hasta donde más apretaba, rozando sus testículos, se sentía hasta doloroso no deshacer esa situación. Y aunque suene sorprendente, de algún modo su dignidad y cordura evitaron que hiciera amaino de masturbarse pensando en el ruso, cayendo rendido luego de varias horas en vela, contando ovejas y pensando en viejas coreografías de algunas de sus presentaciones de patinaje.

La mañana despuntaba fría para ser primavera, y Yurio estaba algo indignado parado en las afueras del lobby de un hotel, con su cabeza cubierta por su chaqueta negra, audífonos puestos y con el celular en manos, tecleando en modo algo agresivo y muy común de él.

- **Viktor idiota… aquí no hay nadie.** – Tecleo y mando el mensaje al nombrado que pronto le siguió la conversación por mensajes –

 **-Buenos días también para ti, Yurio.**

 **-Me levante temprano para nada, estoy donde dijiste… no hay nadie.**

 **-Ya vamos en camino, desayunaremos todos juntos en el hotel.**

 **-¿Vamos? ¡Acaso también traerás al katsudon!**

 **-La habitación es la 367.**

 **-¿Qué habitación?**

 **-Se me olvido avisarle a Otabek, justamente esta hospedado en ese hotel, podrías tocar a su puerta y decirle.**

 **-Yo no voy a subir allí…**

 **-Perfecto, entonces solo desayunaremos Yuri, tu y yo.**

 **-¡VOY POR OTABEK!** – Yurio culmino el mensaje con un par de caritas molestas –

Yurio guardo con rabia su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se deshizo de su audífonos y procedió a subir en el ascensor para llegar a donde se hospedaba su amigo Otabek. Bajo en el piso tres y empezó a buscar el número exacto de habitación, caminando por un largo pasillo con alfombrado en rojo oscuro y paredes en color gris pálido, el sitio no era muy grande así que no tardo nada en quedarse parado frente a la puerta indicada, estiro la mano para tocar pero el recuerdo del regalo del oso feo y lo que se atrevió a hacer la noche anterior parecieron asaltarlo en un mal momento, su mano tembló un poco al tiempo que dudo en tocar, sabía que no podría ver a Otabek a la cara del mismo modo. Ese acto de desfogue hormonal fue inesperado y nada planificado, él nunca se había masturbado pensando en el kazako, pero el peluche ese, ese condenado oso tenía un aroma tan embriagante, y todo lo vivido el día anterior, Otabek estaba demasiado agradable a la vista, a sus emociones, era un hombre con un porte que a él le atraía mucho.

- _Maldición…_ \- Susurro para sí bajando la mano y apretando los puños a sus costados, para su molestia, no estaba manejando nada bien sus emociones hacia su amigo el kazako. – _¡Solo toca la puerta, le dices que baje a desayunar y listo!_

Mientras el joven ruso se debatía con sus emociones encontradas, no muy lejos de el venia una joven camarera con un carrito repleto de sabanas limpias, toallas blancas bien dobladas y un par de bolsas llenas de basura, estaba haciendo la limpieza por ese pasillo y se detuvo al notar como había un jovencito parado frente a una de las habitaciones, parecía hablar consigo mismo, pero lo más curioso era la expresión de confusión y pena que embargaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, la chica detuvo su carrito a unos dos metros de él y procedió a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su delantal de trabajo, al conseguir lo que tanto buscaba, se encamino dónde Yurio a paso rápido y firme.

- _No te preocupes más, ¡Tengo la llave!_ – La chica sonrió con picardía y procedió a abrirle la puerta a Yurio en un segundo – _¡Listo!_

 _-¿Eh?_ – Yurio se le quedo viendo con ojos espantados, la camarera le había agarrado desprevenido dándole un buen susto por su llegada –

 _\- Para la próxima vez ten más cuidado en no quedarte fuera sin la llave de tu habitación, seguro no querías entrar porque tus papas se molestarían_ …

Y así la joven guardo su llave otra vez, se dio media vuelta y siguió empujando su carrito de limpieza por los largos pasillos de ese piso. Yurio se quedó boquiabierto ante el suceso, no pretendía entrar y viene está completa desconocida a abrirle la puerta de la habitación de par en par donde se hospedaba Otabek.

 _-Bueno…_ \- Aun dudando empujo un poco la puerta para poder ver dentro, seguramente ya Otabek estaba despierto y se daría cuenta que alguien había abierto la puerta sin su permiso –

La habitación estaba cálida, muy diferente al frio de ese largo pasillo, Yurio asomo primeramente su cabeza sin notar signos del kazako, lo único que vio fue un par de maletas puestas en el suelo cerca de la esquina de un sofá vacío, después una pequeña antesala con un par de sillones y una mesita de café en el centro, al fondo, luego de dar un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, estaba a toda vista una enorme cama tamaño King, en el suelo había una gruesa colcha, y sobre la cama estaba alguien dormido, obviamente era su amigo Otabek.

- _Aun duerme…_ \- Yurio cerró la puerta tras él y se atrevió a seguir adelante, ya estaba dentro y no tenía otro pensamiento que no fuera como despertar a su amigo sin parecer un acosador que entro sin permiso allí -

Estuvo tentado a tirar una de las maletas al suelo para hacer ruido y que el mismo Otabek despertara, pero desistió de ello al acercarse un poco más a la cama. En un instante su cuerpo se tensó, el kazako estaba durmiendo sin ninguna sabana que lo cubriera, pero ese no era lo más llamativo, el asunto es que estaba dormido allí, solo en ropa interior, con un ajustado bóxer color gris claro puesto, mas nada, no había NADA que tapara ese perfecto y bien tonificado cuerpo. El ruso se quedó estático frente a la cama, mirando aquella especie de adonis dormido, sus cabellos negros algo desordenados le tapaba parte del rostro, y la posición en que dormía era boca arriba, con sus manos descansando una sobre su bien definido vientre plano y la otra tendida sobre la cama.

- _Como te odio amigo del Katsudon…_ \- Yurio mascullo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, viendo el cuerpo de Otabek recordó un reportaje que Pitchi había publicado en sus redes sociales por pura malicia de causar polémica entre los diferentes patinadores, se trataba de una investigación sobre que hombres devengaban el miembro más grande en el mundo, los kazakos disfrutaban de un buen y generoso octavo lugar en la larga lista –

Yurio acabo dando un par de vueltas por la habitación, ahora estaba peor que al inicio, no quería despertarlo y conseguirse frente a frente, era más sano enfilar fuera y hacer que no entro y tocar a la puerta, sí, eso era lo mejor, pasaría menos pena ya que estaba seguro que Otabek se pondría algo de ropa para abrirle, pensando en su plan y sin notarlo si quiera empezó a retroceder hasta que tropezó con el par de maletas que estaban cerca de la entrada, haciendo tanto ruido que ocurrió lo que al inicio descarto Yurio como opción, Otabek despertó…

\- _Que…_ \- Se sentó de golpe en la cama, mirado a todos lados sobresaltado por el ruido –

- _Soy yo._ – Yurio trato de salvar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad para ponerse en pie después de semejante estupidez –

 _-¿Yuri?_ – El kazako se movió poco a poco hasta quedar en la orilla de la cama, aun tratando de enfocar su vista cansada en el chiquillo frente a el – _¿Cómo entraste aquí?_

 _-Larga historia echa corta, una mujer me abrió la puerta, yo entre, tropecé y te desperté, fin._ – Desvió la mirada para no notar como se veía el cuerpo de Otabek ya de pie –

- _Oh… es una historia un poco rara, especialmente el que llegaras hasta aquí. Yo no recuerdo haberte dado el número de mi habitación, ni si quiera el nombre del hotel donde me había hospedado._ – Su mente estaba tratando de procesar aquel despertar con un rubio predicamento hormonal metido en su habitación, demasiada casualidad para ser casual. –

 _-¡Viktor! El estúpido de Viktor me despertó temprano y me hizo llegar aquí para que te dijera que íbamos a desayunar en este hotel, yo no sabía nada, todo fue culpa suya._ – Trato de explicar lleno de vergüenza mientras su amigo daba algunos pasos acercándose peligrosamente a el –

- _Viktor fue quien te hizo llegar aquí._ – Se quedó contemplando los hermosos ojos verdes de su amigo, era increíble cómo podía recordar esa mirada entre angustiada y excitada, se parecía un poco a la que vio en el video de la noche anterior, Yurio estaba alterado y su cuerpo lanzaba señales evidentes – _Creo que estoy comprendiendo un poco mejor este juego._

Súbitamente estiro sus brazos para atrapar la delgada cintura del ruso, un agarre firme pero dulce que redujo casi a cero la distancia entre ellos, Yurio tan solo quedo estático, con los ojos desorbitados, sintiendo como ese ataque llego de súbito, la calidez de otro cuerpo contra el suyo, el aroma a canela y almizcle de la noche anterior, igual al aroma de aquel horroroso oso que le alboroto las ganas de tener al verdadero Otabek entre sus brazos. Todo fue como un cumulo de emociones y sentidos, demasiado abrumador, tanto que no tuvo la capacidad de prestar atención cuando el kazako deslizo una de sus manos desde su cintura hasta su mejilla, delineando con sus dedos la piel aporcelanada y teñida de un hermoso rosa pálido.

- _Me gustas…_ \- hablo bajito, cerca del oído de Yurio, deslizando su nariz por su cabello rubio, llenando sus pulmones del olor al chico que siempre le gusto, dejándose llevar por esa satisfacción paradisiaca de abrazar el objeto de sus deseos – _Y yo te gusto también._

-¡ _No te crees seguro de eso!_ – Trato de recuperar la cordura un poco, él no era una presa fácil, siempre había levantado muros, pero Otabek había derrumbado cada uno de ellos desde que se hicieron amigos en Barcelona, después de un par de noches de salir, de ir de compras, de hablar de sus inicios, después de medallas y premios… después de todo eso, el cariño y el deseo parecieron levantar vuelo en su corazón y desparramarse como el agua derramada –

 _-¿Puedo besarte… o no?_ – Le hablo con seriedad, esto representaba una respuesta que decidía mucho de lo que estaba pensando locamente hacer después –

 _-Maldición._ – Titubeo un poco ante la petición del kazako, pero los recuerdos la noche anterior, las sensaciones intensas que descubrió al tocarse pensando en su amigo, eso lo movió a tomar una decisión crucial… Y en un segundo estiro sus brazos atajando el cuello del kazako para obligarlo a aproximarse, que importaba todo, al diablo el pudor, si le fascinaba Otabek, y más aún las ganas locas de sentir esa boca juntándose con la suya – _Solo hazlo…_

Su primer beso, uno lleno totalmente de pasión juvenil, sin miedos, sin límites, tan solo sintiendo todo un mar de sensaciones nuevas, ambos jugando con sus labios, saboreándose intensamente. Sus lenguas chocaron una y otra vez por encontrar un modo de compartir el espacio, rozándose, con un cosquilleo divino que representaba ese contacto, era como sentir maripositas en el estómago y hasta en el bajo vientre. El beso fue tan demandante y profundo que cuando ambos decidieron detenerse para llenar sus pulmones estaban totalmente sonrojados y dando bocanadas desesperadas.

 _-Yuri…_ \- Susurro con ansiedad, pegando su cuerpo necesitado contra el rubio – _Creo que esto no tendrá retorno._

 _-¿Quien dijo que quería devolverme?_

 **Continuara…**

Y hasta aquí por ahora! Si, ya sé que falta lo mejor, pero eso tendrán que esperarlo para esta semana, estoy en ello, tendrán el lemon que necesitan, especialmente ellos. Gracias por leer, por opinar y no tardare nada en seguir la segunda parte de esto tan loquillo y suculento a la vez, esperamos a ver como acaban estos dos con sus emociones desbordadas, todos por culpa de un oso de peluche y un ruso con muy curiosas ideas sobre cómo unir parejas.


End file.
